Content
by RealMe07
Summary: 'And for once in her life, she was content.' Takes place in pilot during the party...what really took place in that bedroom that night? !ONE-SHOT!


"Where'd you learn to kiss like that?" Michelle asked her new husband, Hubbell, as he continued to passionately kiss her in their bedroom. "Oh God, please don't say your mother."

He gently pushed her back onto the bed, crinkling the cream colored sheets in the act. As she unbuttoned his dress shirt, he unzipped her perfectly flattering black dress, which Truly had just given to her, just not too happily. Somehow they never broke contact with each other's lips, and Hubbell's shirt was soon forgotten in the pile near their bed, joined with Michelle's dress.

As Michelle caught her breath from the previous kiss, Hubbell kissed her all over-starting with her neck and slowly moving southwards. He couldn't believe he got to do this…with _her_. Michelle Simms-no, Michelle Flowers. Yeah, that had a nice ring to it. Had they officially changed her last name yet? He wasn't sure, but he wasn't too worried right now. Now he was just focused on her and her beautiful body. His fingers ran all over her black lace bra as he fiddled with the clasp on the back. She giggled at his struggle.

"How do you do this every day?" He smiled along with her.

"Let me help you with that." She turned her sweet smile into a seductive one in a moment's flash, and within a few seconds, her bra was undone and silently fell to the floor. As if he was a lion pouncing on his prey, he quickly caressed her breast, connecting his mouth to her nipple in a flash.

He moved his hands lower to her pubic area, hesitating, waiting for her approval like the gentleman he was. She smiled, although she'd obviously slept with many men before him, she had never felt this loved. Usually they would just get right to it, but this was different, more pleasurable, gentle, and not rough as many piggish men she'd had sex with the latter would do. He slowly lowered her panties as she moved her hips up, allowing him to remove them. He put them on the floor, along with the rest of their clothes. He gently touched the warm and baby soft flesh that lay before him, all his. He slowly and gently entered a finger into her folds, looking up fearfully that he had hurt her as she let out a small gasp and arched her back.

"I'm fine, keep going." She muttered with closed eyes.

He continued to pleasure her, generally getting faster and faster, eventually with his tongue pressed just above where his finger was inserted. As she was on the verge of release, he stopped, smirked and sat up. She looked at him, horrified at the cruel trick he had just played on her-which caused him to smirk even more.

"So you're just going to tease me now?" She asked, also sitting up.

"I suppose…unless you can return the favor." He said, unable to hide his growing smile as he seduced her.

"Two can play this game."

She moved her hands down to his pants and unbuckled the black suede belt like the pro she was. He bit his lip; no woman had ever done that to him before besides his mother, of course, when he was young and unable to do it himself. He stood up and moved away from the bed, allowing her to do the pleasure of lowering both remaining garments on his body.

And God was he big.

Michelle's eyes instantly widened as she looked at her hard new play toy. He smirked on seeing her reaction.

"Surprised you haven't used this to your advantage, yet." She stated as she laid her cold hands on his erection and wrapped the two delicate members around it and pumped. She felt pleased knowing that he was enjoying this and soon pressed her mouth to that certain area and joined the same movements her hands had started. He began mumbling things she simply couldn't make out and threw his head back in pure enjoyment. She considered pulling away, just as he did, but decided to be good just this one time. Seconds after he released, Michelle sat back on the bed and spread her legs.

"See, I played nice, so you be good to me, now." She said playfully and seductively all at once.

"Gladly," Was his only response as he kneed between her legs on the bed.

His eyes were full of lust and eagerness, but Michelle also saw worry and instantly felt compassion. She sat up and kissed him gently.

"You won't hurt me, promise." She laid back down to the previous position and sighed. "Just go slow."

Well those words of encouragement were all he seemed to need, for her gently eased his way into her and began to slowly thrust his hips against hers. The pace soon increased as did the breathing. This caused Michelle to wonder, _'God, why did I wait so long to do this with him?' _

"Oh God…Hubbell…Uh…" She breathed as the thrusting somehow still increased inside her.

And her head flopped onto the pillow as the tide of pleasure flowed over her body. She kissed her equally happy husband who lay beside her, protectively holding her waist.

And for once in her life, she was content.

**A/N: Realizing there was only one M Bunheads fic, my naturally pervy instincts had to jot this down. **** R&R!**


End file.
